Acorn User Issue 1
This issue was dated July/August 1982 and cost £1. Acorn News News Headlines - 2 pages (3-4) *Mobile Classroom: Acorn mobile classroom touring the country - (3) *Delivery: 10,000 Model A's shipped and 7,000 Model B's - (3) *Training courses: Monthly hardware training courses from Acorn - (3) *LOGO on the BBC Micro - (3-4) *National Semiconductor Deal - (4) *Guidelines for Software Writers - (4) *Exhibitions - (4) *Leads - (4) *New User Guide - (4) *Marketing Operation to Move - (4) *Safety Approval - (4) *The Computer Referral Service - (4) *Guarantee and Service - (4) Features Contents - 1 page (1) Editorial - 1 page (2) Book: Creative Graphics on the BBC Microcomputer - 1 page (6) Graphics: Getting into GRAPHICS - 2 pages (7-8) : Lyndon Thomas, of the North East Wales Institute of Higher Education, opens the door to the techniques of drawing graphics with the BBC Micro. Programme Plans from the BBC: The COMPUTER PROGRAMME and beyond - 2 pages (10-11) : Future plans outlined by David Allen, producer for BBC Television and Editor of the Computer Literacy Project. Questions and Answers: Acorn answers your questions on the B.B.C Micro - 2 pages (13-14) Graphics: Machine Code Graphics - John Shaw and Anthony Ferguson - 2 pages (16-17) The Name of the Game - 3 pages (19-22) : Simon Dally, a games enthusiast and 'home computer' addict, sets you thinking about games and launches a major competition. Acorn User will present a regular 'brainteaser', so read on for some inspiration, and then tune your ''power on and exercise that keyboard. :: Features Snapper, Monsters & Defender Program Listings: Looking at Listings - 1 page (24) Programming Hints and Tips: So you want to beat a bug and draw an alien... - 3 pages (25-27) : Joe Telford, of the Cleveland Educational Computing Centre, gives you the lowdown on some crafty tricks to squeeze the best out of your BBC micro. This month he covers programming, debugging and graphics. Disc Systems: Disc systems for the ATOM and BBC micro - 1 page (30) Sound: Sound out the BBC micro - John Coll and Joe Telford - 1⅓ pages (32-33) User Group News - ⅔ page (33) Interfacing: Interfacing the BBC Micro - David Duff - 1 page (35) Econet: Econet goes to school - 2 pages (36-37) : Peter Fenwick, Industrial Liaison Officer at Long Road Sixth Form College in Cambridge, describes a working network at the school. Your Letters - 1 page (38) Adverts '''Games' *'Computers For All' - BBC Micro: Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2, Beebtrek - page 9 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Cube, Fruit Machine, Snake, Reversi, Code Race - page 18 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invasion, Breakout - page 29 *'Program Power' - Atom: Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, BBC Micro: Chess, Star Trek, Munchyman, Gomoku, Space Maze - page 42 Other Credits Sub-editors :Ann Nimmo, Tony Quinn Production :Susie Home Editorial Secretary :Jane Lake Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues